


Just Wanna Dance All Night

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: There's an important party thrown after the paladins free a planet. Shiro just wants to dance. He mostly wants to dance with Kolivan.Will he get the chance?





	Just Wanna Dance All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolivans (arka_r)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/gifts).



> This commission is for Arka who I love bc he knows me so well and knows how much I love this ship. I hope you enjoy it!!

“Princess, I really don't think this is necessary,” Shiro started, trying to retreat. “Plus, if something goes wrong we we won't have our bayards on us.”

“Nothing should happen since we freed them from the Galra. And this is supposed to be a nice little party. Just mingle, maybe dance a little, have some nunville, just relax and  _ have a good time.” _

“I don't think Shiro knows how to relax and have a good time.” Pidge said, looking over at them. She was wearing a similar outfit to him, though hers was green and accented by bronze whereas his was white and accented by gold. It looked much like a tux, thought there was a little bit of a cape attached to the left shoulder. The gold was accented in the buttons, tie, and a little moon crest that held the cape to his shoulder. He wore what he assumed were gold cufflinks as well. 

“You didn't know Shiro back at the Garrison.” Keith smirked as he adjusted his tie, which was white to contrast against his red suit. “Play some upbeat music and get a couple shots in him and he's ready to party.”

“Where did you get alcohol in the Garrison?” Hunk asked. 

“Wasn't at the Garrison. Keith, Matt and I used to sneak out to the towns nearby and hit up the clubs and bars.” Shiro said easily, smirking at the way Lance and Hunk’s mouths dropped. “We used to make bets as to who could get free alcohol first. And then who was the first to get laid.”

“Too much info!” Hunk shrieked, putting his fingers in his ears. His suit was yellow and was accented with black. 

“But you were the Garrison golden boy! You were like the Steve Rodgers of the Garrison!” Lance exclaimed. His suit was blue and accented with silver and it somehow made him more flamboyant than usual. 

“Which is why I never got caught.” Shiro winked.  

“That explains why Matt showed up with hickies all over his neck for Christmas one year.” Pidge said thoughtfully. 

“I remember that!” Shiro laughed. “This guy he had picked up literally would not stop attacking Matt’s neck, even while just at the bar. I had to step in because Matt was giving Keith and I distressed looks for about ten minutes.”

“Why did you wait so long?” Lance asked, seemingly finding this fascinating. 

“Keith was a little..  _ preoccupied _ , and I was busy laughing my ass off.”

The room filled with laughter, even if Keith’s face matched his lion. 

“Alright, Paladins. Time for the ball.” Allura said. Her own dress was a princess style and completely pink with some glitter thrown on top. 

“Wait, so we're all in our paladin colors, but how come Shiro's in white and not black?” Hunk asked. 

“He had to stand out.” The princess replied simply as she led them toward the ballroom. 

“Stand out from what?” Shiro asked. 

“You'll see.”

That wasn't an answer but Shiro knew that's as far he was gonna get. So he decided to shrug at the other paladin's matching confused expressions and followed Allura. 

They could hear the music from down the hall. It was elegant, sophisticated. Shiro didn't recognize it, but he could appreciate the sound. He had grown up listening to the same sort of music because of his mother. 

Once they entered the hall, Shiro’s breath left him. Between the elegant layout of the room, the way everyone was dressed in their best robes, it was all remarkable. But these weren't what caught Shiro’s eyes. It was the tall Galra, dressed in a black outfit, complete with a full cape and accented by purple. The one in particular that Shiro was staring at was the leader, Kolivan. 

They had been dating for a while. It had been awkward at first, especially since Shiro wasn't all about having sex in the beginning. But Kolivan was learning, and in turn Shiro was learning about Kolivan and their culture. 

And now, Kolivan stood there in the middle of the room and Shiro was transfixed. He wanted so badly to close the gap and make out with them right then and there. But they had been trying to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible. They were in a war. And they didn't want it to be used against themselves. 

Kolivan made eye contact with Shiro, smiling with a small private smile, their eyes crinkling with pride and love, which just made Shiro’s heart melt. 

“Now presenting: Princess Allura of Altea and the Paladins of Voltron!” 

There was overwhelming applause, some of which made Shiro uneasy. He hadn't ever liked being put on a pedestal, and especially since he had found out about the whole  _ Champion  _ business. 

The band started playing a new theme and people began to dance. Lance immediately was out and dancing with three different alien girls. Keith was sticking more to the wall. Hunk was near the food. At one point Lance pulled Pidge out to dance. Shiro stuck to Allura’s side. Being the leader meant he was also the diplomat, but he couldn’t help his wandering gaze, which always went to Kolivan, who was sticking to their group of Blade members. 

As the night wore on, Shiro became more tired. Dealing with dignitaries was exhausting and he wasn't used to it like Allura and Coran were. He hadn't noticed he was spacing out until he came back around to Allura and the other noble she had been speaking to were looking at him.

“Sorry, Princess.” He blushed. 

“Go. Enjoy the party, Shiro. We'll take care of this.” Allura said.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, now  _ go. _ ”

Walking away, he found himself greeted with a chest of black and purple robe. Looking up, he found his mate smiling at him. 

“Walk with me?” They asked, not waiting for an answer before heading towards a vacant hallway. Shiro followed immediately, not knowing where this was headed but excited nonetheless for a moment alone with Kolivan. 

Once they reach their destination, Shiro realized they were on the main deck. He was about to ask why when Kolivan opened up the map of the stars, which always made Shiro feel safe and happy. Then Kolivan offered their hand, which he happily took. 

What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a dancing position, his hand on their shoulder and their hand on his waist, which was really his whole back because of how large Kolivan’s hand was, especially in comparison to Shiro’s waist. They could just barely hear the sounds of the band in the ballroom, but that wasn't what mattered. For them, all that mattered was each other and this moment they had together. 

Slowly, Kolivan began to dance him around the room, stars and planets phasing in and out of them as they moved. Shiro found himself smiling, laughing even. He hadn't done much dancing in his life aside from the clubs, but somehow he knew how to dance with Kolivan. His body knew which ways to move, where his feet should go, so he lost his mind to the moment. Kolivan spun him a few times, causing him to laugh heartily before he was brought back close to them. He could see Kolivan’s own smile. Something he adored about them. They didn't smile often, but when they did, and especially when it was at him, Shiro couldn't help but fall a little more in love. 

“You are radiant.” They said, voice soft. 

Shiro blushed, giggling through it. 

“You say nothing all night. And then you dance me around the room and just come out with  _ that _ ?!” 

“I'm a man of few words. But the words I do say are true, especially about you.” They said easily, smiling softly. They leaned down and press their head against Shiro’s as a low rumble,  _ purr,  _ emanated from their chest. 

“I love you.” Shiro said, eyes closed and content. He had never felt so safe. 

“What?” Kolivan asked, pulling back. “That didn't translate.”

Shiro opened his eyes, a little scared to see Kolivan’s expression. Their ears were perked up, which meant they were curious, so Shiro relaxed slightly.

“Well, for humans, we have this word we say when we care immensely about something or someone. That word is ‘love’ and humans say it to each other as a way to make sure the other knows how they feel when they reach a certain point in a relationship.” He explained as Kolivan continued to dance him around the room.

“Oh. You mean like  _ Knaishnida _ ?” They asked. 

“That didn't translate.” Shiro frowned.

“It is a word that my people use for their mates at ceremonies to commence their mating.”

“So, like a wedding?” 

Kolivan quirked his head.

“It's sort of the same thing as a..  _ Knaishnida _ ceremony.” He wasn't sure if he said that right but Kolivan’s head nodded so he assumed he’d said it right. 

“Maybe we can pull up a video so that I may show you and you can tell me if they are similar.” They suggested. 

“We can do that another time. Tonight, I just want to dance with you.” Shiro said, pulling Kolivan a little closer by putting his hands on their shoulder. They were  _ just _ too tall for him to wrap around their neck, but it was okay, especially when they wrapped their hands around him and lifted him so he sat in their hands as they danced them both around the room to the sound of Shiro’s laughter. 

It was a night Shiro never wanted to forget. He was happy and in love and for once, it seemed like everything was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission me, see this post: 
> 
> http://itbespacegays.tumblr.com/post/165033488513/hey-yall-so-because-of-hurricane-irma-im-going-to


End file.
